Madara Uchiha
Madara Uchiha (うち は マダラ, Uchiha Madara) znany także jako Tobi (トビ), jest założycielem Konohagakure, Akatsuki. Kiedy dołączył do Akatsuki jako Tobi, zastępując Sasoriego był partnerem Deidary, ujawnił się jako Madara po jego śmierci. Został uznany przez Kisame jako dawny Mizukage,lecz nie wiadomo kiedy nim był. Jest on głównym antagonistą serii, jest prawdopodobnie odpowiedzialny za udział w masakrze klanu Uchiha oraz jest odpowiedzialny stworzenie Akatsuki. Przeszłość Młode Lata thumb|left|Młody Madara Uchiha Kiedy Madara i jego młodszy brat Izuna byli kilkunastoletnimi chłopcami, świat ninja pogrążony był we wojnie, a KonohaGakure nie istniała w ogóle. Nie było nawet klanu Uchiha, który został założony dopiero przez nich samych. Na przełomie lat Wielkiej Wojny klan wzrastał w siłę i zdobywał coraz większą renomę. Jako członkowie klanu Uchiha Madara i Izuna byli niezwykle utalentowani. Rywalizowali ze sobą w każdej dziedzinie życia. Żaden nie chciał ustąpić drugiemu. W takiej sytuacji nawet Mangekyou Sharingan został przez nich aktywowany w tym samym czasie. Założenie Konohagakure Kiedy dwie nacje toczyły ze sobą wojnę, jedna strona zatrudniała klan Uchiha, druga zaś klan Senjuu. W tej sytuacji bracia Uchiha jednoczyli swoje siły, aby wraz z innymi klanowiczami godnie rywalizować z najpotężniejszym klanem w okolicy. Konflikt wzrastał w siłę, aż wreszcie zwaśnione klany doszli do porozumienia. Senjuu Hashirama i nowo wybrany przywódca klanu Uchiha - Madara, podali sobie dłonie i razem utworzyli Konohę. Mianując Madarę przywódcą klanu, Izuna uznał wyższość brata. Szybko też okazało się, że to Madara jest w stanie zapewnić klanowi świetność. Zaczął tworzyć nowe doujutsu, aż w końcu zauważył, że z jego oczami dzieje się coś złego. Jak wiemy, im częściej używa się Mangekyou Sharingana, tym szybciej traci się wzrok. Madara z przerażeniem odkrył, że ślepnie i zaczął rozpaczliwą walkę z czasem. Wreszcie zrozumiał, że jedynym sposobem na zachowanie wzroku jest przeszczepienie sobie oczu Izuny. Młodszy brat zgodził się na tę ewentualność w imię większego dobra. Chciał, aby klan Uchiha nie utracił świetności na rzecz znienawidzonego klanu Senjuu. Kiedy Madara przejął Mangekyou Izuny, młodszy z braci zmarł aż w końcu o nim zapomniano. Z kolei sława Madary rosła z każdym dniem. Upewniwszy się, że nigdy już nie straci wzroku, zapragnął władzy. Jego Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan miał mu w tym pomóc. Pojedynek z Pierwszym Hokage thumb|left|Madara vs. Hashirama Nikt nie był w stanie powstrzymać Madary aż do momentu, gdy Senju Hashirama wyzwał go na pojedynek. Mówi się, że podczas tej walki Madara przywował Kyuubiego, który był mu całkowicie podległy. Nawet to mu nie pomogło, został bowiem pokonany. Hashirama, święcie przekonany, że najsilneijszy z Uchiha poległ, wrócił do Konohy i mianował swoim następcą młodszego brata - Tobiramę. Miejsce, w którym miała miejsce bitwa między nim a Madarą, nazwano Doliną Końca. Stoją tam dwie kolosalnych rozmiarów statuy, które upamiętniają pojedynek między dwójką najpotężniejszych ninja wszech czasów. Założenie Akatsuki thumb|Tobi i Deidara To, że słuch o Madarze zaginął, wcale nie oznaczało, że nie przeżył walki z Hashiramą. Co prawda uciekł, a jego sława została zapomniana, jednak żył dalej i bez obawy o swoje życie mógł przez wiele lat knuć zemstę na Konohagakure. Wkrótce potem założył przestępczą organizację o nazwie "Akatsuki", gdzie zebrał tych ninja, którzy żyli na marginesie prawa. Sam ukrył swoje prawdziwe oblicze za maską i tożsamością Tobiego - niezbyt rozgarniętego członka organizacji, który unikał kłopotów jak ognia i nie przejawiał żadnych szczególnych zdolności. Przywództwo oddał w ręce Paina, ale wiadomo, że z ukrycia sam pociągał za sznurki. Po upływie czasu jego prawdziwe imię znało jedynie kilkoro członków organizacji: Pain, Konan, Kisame, Zetsu oraz Itachi. Mord Klanu Uchiha thumb|left|Madara/Tobi podczas spotkania z Itachim Głównym celem Madary jest schwytanie wszystkich Bijuu. Itachi był przekonany, że to właśnie Madara stał za atakiem Kyuubiego w dniu, w którym zginął Yondaime. On jednak utrzymywał, że Dziewięcioogoniasty jest naturalną katastrofą i że nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Gdy po wielu latach powrócił do Konohy, aby zniszczyć wszystkich mieszkańców, Madara spotkał się z Itachim, który dopiero co otrzymał wiadomą misję zabicia członków klanu Uchiha. Udało mu się przekonać Madarę, że należy zabić jedynie ich klanowiczów. Tym sposobem Madara pomógł Itachiemu w masakrze, a potem został jego mentorem, ucząc go jak się używa Mangekyou Sharingana. Wprowadził też młodego Uchihę do Akatsuki. Nowa Tożsamość Pod postacią Tobiego Madara brał udział w kilku misjach. Pierwszą z nich było odzyskanie pierścienia Sasoriego, który zginął w walce z Sakurą i Chiyo. Odzyskawszy pierścień, Tobi-Madara stał się pełnoprawnym członkiem Akatsuki oraz partnerem Deidary. Właśnie w jego towarzystwie Tobi wybrał się na polowanie na Sanbiego, trzyogoniastego Bijuu. Jednak gdy tylko stanął przed bestią, uciekł, zostawiając Deidarę samego. Później okazało się, że Tobi pokonał Sanbiego za pierwszym uderzeniem, czemu zdecydowanie zaprzeczał Deidara. Podczas walki Deidary z Sasuke, Tobi miał rzekomo zginąć, ponieważ za późno uciekł, gdy Deidara użył swojej ostatecznej broni - C4. Wydaje się to niemożliwe, ale w kilka minut po śmierci Deidary, Tobi był już w Amegakure i rozmawiał z Painem. Kazał mu osobiście schwytać Naruto, którego spotkał, gdy powstrzymywał Ośmioosobowy Skład przed wtargnięciem do walki Itachiego i Sasuke. Chwilę potem był już w Dolinie Końca, rozmyślając o potędze młodszego z braci Uchiha. Następnie pojawił się w miejscu, gdzie zginął Itachi. W związku z jego umiejętnościami pojawiły się spekulacje, że Madara opanował jutsu czasoprzestrzenne i jest w stanie przenosić się w ułamkach sekundy w różne miejsca. thumb|Tobi uchyla maskę Po śmierci Itachiego, Madara zabrał Sasuke do swojej kryjówki, gdzie wyjawił mu prawdę o masakrze klanu i tragedii jego brata. Stosując tanie chwyty, igrając z emocjami Sasuke, omamił go, aby wykorzystać jego siłę do własnych celów. Sasuke zaakceptował Madarę i zgodził się złapać dla niego ośmioogoniaste Bijuu. Zachowanie młodego Uchihy wskazuje jednak na to, że nie dał się nabrać na sztuczki Madary, wiedząc przecież ze słów Itachiego, że nie jest on już taką potęgą jaką był kiedyś, lecz jej żałosną imitacją. Umiejętności thumb|left|Wieczny Mangekyo Sharingan Madary Umiejętności Madary wciąż są nam nieznane. Jako członek klanu Uchiha musi znać techniki bazujące na naturze Katon, a jako jeden z najsilniejszych klanowiczów prawdopodobnie zna takie techniki, jakich nie widzieliśmy w wykonaniu ani Sasuke, ani Itachiego. Jego drugą naturą jest z kolei Doton. Madara posiada ogromne pokłady chakry, co było fenomenem nawet wśród innych Uchiha, którzy znani byli właśnie z tego, że posiadają więcej chakry od członków innych klanów. Sam Kyuubi uważał, że za czasów świetności Madara był silniejszy nawet od niego samego. Z tego powodu uważa się, że Madara rzeczywiście był w stanie przyzwać, a następnie kontrolować demona za pomocą swojego Eternal Mangekyou Sharingana. Zapewne poznamy zdolności bojowe Madary przy okazji jego decydującej walki, być może przeciwko Sasuke lub Naruto. Cel Uchiha Madary Madara usiłuje zdobyć wszystkie 9 bijuu, które po połączeniu utworzą 10-ogoniastego demona - Juubi. Madara chce zapieczętować Juubiego w sobie i stać się jego Jinchuuriki. Wtedy moc Madary znowu powróci, ponieważ nie może teraz używać całej swej mocy gdyż jego ciało zostało poważnie uszkodzone podczas walki z pierwszym Hokage - Hashiramą. Moc Juubiego odnowi jego dawną siłę i sprawi, że będzie posiadał moc wszystkich Bijuu. Wtedy utworzy Tsukiyomi tak potężne, że złapie cały świat w genjutsu kontrolując każdego człowieka na świecie. Stworzy w ten sposób nową rzeczywistość bez wojen i nienawiści. Lecz Kage niechcą oddać władzy nad światem Madarze i oddać dwóch ostatnich bijuu, Hachibiego i Kyuubiego. Madara słysząc to wypowiada światu 4-tą Wielką Wojnę Światową Ninja. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi Gdy Kabuto pojawił się w kryjówce Akatsuki i spotkał Madare zaczął z nim rozmowę na temat przyłączenia się do Akatsuki, jako dowód swoich umiejętności które otrzymał dzięki genom Orochimaru za pomocą Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei przyzwał nieżyjących najpotężniejszych członków Akatsuki: Deidare, Itachiego, Sasoriego, Nagato i Kakuzu.Madara przyjął pomoc i zgodził się oddać mu Sasuke Uchihe którego chciał Kabuto. Cytaty * "Tobi to dobry chłopiec"(Zetsu o Tobim) *"Obserwuję twój wzrost Sasuke. Czy zamierasz dalej pełzać po ziemi, czy raczej zrzucisz skórę węża i staniesz się jastrzębiem?" * "Płacząc łzami krwi, zabił swe emocje, wyeliminował krewnych by ratować swą wioskę...ale nie mógł zabić Ciebie" *"'Czterolatek nie jest wystarczająco niedojrzały by wyciągnąć z wojny doświadczenie...dla dziecka wojna to piekło. Cierpienie zmieniło Itachiego w chłopca, który brzydził się wojną i pragnął pokoju...I mężczyznę który pracował bez wytchnienia by zapewnić wiosce bezpieczeństwo i stabilność...Człowiek który nie pozwolił by więzy rodzinne przeszkodziły mu w jego miłości do wioski''". '' Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto